


有些不為人知的南極愛情故事

by icemooney



Series: 南極小動物AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemooney/pseuds/icemooney
Summary: 南極生態圈AU，本篇為《那些被寫進書的南極愛情故事》續篇。非廣義Happy Ending，主要角色死亡警告。





	1. 南喬治亞

**Author's Note:**

> CWT51小料，場次後全文釋出。  
> [封面](https://images.plurk.com/rXVLOl35VYZMg9sfaVUvy.jpg)一併釋出。

1.海岸

康納再次見到陸地，已經是第二年的夏天。一切是那麼地不一樣，例如他其實沒見過這麼大片的「土地」，整個海岸都是黑色，更內陸一點甚至充滿綠意，只剩下附近的山頭有白白的雪。皇帝企鵝通常在夏天冰層融化前就回到海裡了。

「別試了。」漢克說，象鼻海豹跟在試著用肚皮上岸的皇帝企鵝後頭。「用肚皮擼沙子，包準你掉一層毛。」康納從沙灘上爬起來，白色的肚子已經被沙子糊得髒兮兮的，「原來這是沙子。」來到新家的第一課就是沙地不能滑行，至少走起路來不會滑不溜丟的。康納覺得沙子踩在腳下鬆鬆的感覺還不錯，有點像剛下過的雪地，但不會冰冰的。

「這裡的顏色好不一樣，很……」康納想不太到什麼形容詞，皇帝企鵝一輩子都在海裡和冰上生活，「……白色很少。」他曾以為整個世界都是白色的。

「冬天會下大雪，到時候不愁沒有雪和浮冰。不過入冬前我通常已經回到海裡了。」

漢克望著最近的海崖不說話，久到康納以為漢克睡著了。「……我帶你去個地方，希望你不要被嚇到。」  
漢克帶康納來到另一處海灣，還沒出水就聽到震耳欲聾的吼聲，聽起來非常耳熟。

「這是我出生的海灘。」數十隻象鼻海豹癱在沙灘上，大部分都沒有大鼻子，漢克說過沒有鼻子的是雌性。此起彼落的噴氣聲和呼嚕聲響遍整個海岸，偶爾夾著幼崽尖銳的哭叫。

鳴笛般的咆哮再次響起，康納馬上看見騷動的中心：遠處兩隻雄性昂起身子，甩著鼻子朝對方狠狠地撞下去，兩坨像山的肉撞在一起，尖牙嗑得彼此皮開肉綻，大張的嘴糊滿血。鬥毆持續不長，佔上風的雄性很快便壓制住挑戰者，輸家見勢頭不對，灰溜溜地溜回海中，血味化進海裡飄滿海岸，連康納都覺得自己嘴裡有血。不一會，新的挑戰者出現在岸邊蠢蠢欲動。

沒有止盡充滿血和傷的打鬥，這就是漢克最後逃離的生活，

「小夥子挺能打的，難怪能討這麼多老婆。」漢克懶洋洋地呼嚕聲把走神的康納拉回來，「來吧，接下來沒什麼好看的。這段時間別靠近有海豹的地方，咱們打起架來可不長眼睛。」

他們回到剛登陸的海灘上，相較之下這裡安靜得多，「大半年沒上岸好好休息，我累了，讓我睡一下。」象鼻海豹打個大哈欠，倒頭就睡了過去。不一會漢克感覺有東西在撓他，窸窸窣窣地癢得他睡不著。

「搞什麼？」漢克不耐煩地睜開眼睛，康納在海豹的身側用鳥嘴輕輕摩蹭，「說過很多次了，康納，我討厭睡覺被吵。」  
「噢，對不起，我不是故意要吵醒你。」康納無辜地看著漢克，「我動作會放輕一點。」  
「那樣只會更癢吧，這樣弄我睡不著。你到底在幹麻？」  
「……你的舊傷，看起來很痛。」

「過來，康納。」康納繞到前面，漢克往前挪了一點，大鼻子靠上康納。  
「已經不痛了，鳥仔。」企鵝蹭上了他最愛的海豹的大鼻子。

 

2.新鄰居

「你覺得像嗎？」漢克問康納，正好有一隊國王企鵝乘浪上岸，搖搖晃晃地朝這邊走來。其實康納覺得沒有很像，國王企鵝比他們矮上不少，毛色也不一樣，但他沒有告訴漢克。來者看到象鼻海豹身邊的企鵝，露出困惑的表情。

「聽得懂他們的叫聲嗎？」  
「呃……有點吃力。說實話，他們的口音有點重。」  
「你好，我是康納。來自南方的大冰原，離這裡很遙遠。」康納向他們問好。國王企鵝面面相覷，嘰哩呱啦了一陣子，顯然對方也沒聽很懂。  
「他們在問『有沒有誰認識那個大塊頭？』」漢克幫忙翻譯，「好吧，看久了，其實也沒到很像。」  
「謝謝你，漢克。」

天氣越來越暖和，原本安靜的海灣開始變得嘈雜起來，「奇怪，我記得從前明明沒那麼吵。」漢克鼻子噴氣抱怨道。從原本零星的狩獵隊，到現在每天都有川流不息的國王企鵝從他們面前經過，漢克常常因為被吵醒發脾氣。  
「他們的繁殖季開始了，最近寶寶剛孵出來，換班換得很勤。」  
「原來如此……等一下、」漢克扭頭問趴在他身上的企鵝，「你怎麼會知道？」  
「前幾天你在休息時，我試著問了路過的企鵝。一開始他們有點戒心，但最後還是好心地告訴我。我還被某些雌性問要餵寶寶吃什麼才能長這麼高。」  
「太離譜了，你們居然有辦法溝通……」漢克以為活到這把歲數已經沒什麼好值得他驚訝的，而康納天天刷新他的眼界。

再過一陣子，康納甚至會去拜訪國王企鵝的繁殖地，漢克覺得這樣挺好的，搞不好康納能交點新朋友，別老把生活重心放在自己身上。「好吧，我承認其實我族和當地的企鵝有點相似，但他們的寶寶─」有一天康納回來後告訴漢克，「很不一樣。」說著，幾隻棕色大毛球般的幼鳥為了追往海邊去的爸媽搖搖擺擺地跑過去。

「噢，企鵝們的醜寶寶，又胖又毛，看到不要看了。」  
「我一開始以為他們是另一種企鵝，直到我看到成鳥開始餵食。」  
「嘿，」漢克剛吃飽，挺有心情開玩笑，「既然你們兩種企鵝長得像，該不會連崽子也像？你小時候也像坨大毛球嗎？」  
「太過分了，漢克！」康納難得有脾氣，身子和羽毛都鼓起來，看上去腫了不少，「我們小時候可愛多了！」  
「我族的孩子每隻都像初雪一樣又白又蓬鬆，整個大冰原上沒有寶寶比他們更可愛！」  
「哈哈哈你是在說自己很可愛吧。」漢克從鼻子裡傳出轟隆隆的笑聲，「看你現在這樣油亮亮的，實在很難想像你小時候像坨雪球，姑且就信你吧。」

「 _媽媽，那隻海豹和企鵝叔叔好奇怪，好像在吵架。_ 」  
「 _不要亂看！海豹會生氣！_ 」

 

3.廢墟裡的花草

雖然大部分時間他們都在海裡活動和進食，但回到陸地上康納一點也沒閒著，比起故鄉的雪和冰山與海水，漢克的老家新奇事真不少。漢克會帶康納到不同的海灣或島嶼，他在岸邊休息時就放著康納到處晃，反正陸地上很安全，小夥子記性好也不怕他走丟。

天空難得放晴，陽光都把港口的廢墟照得色彩繽紛，夏天這裡很熱鬧，很多海豹和企鵝在這活動。漢克離家後曾在這個廢棄港口住了一小段日子，他只記得這裡的草地躺起來很軟很舒服，其他的破爛他當時沒心情去理睬，但他直覺康納那隻奇葩會喜歡。

康納一上岸眼睛都看花了，一下子便溜得不見蹤影。年輕真好啊，老海豹躺回那片躺起來很舒服的草地，懶洋洋地看著那些奇形怪狀的大型結構，原本髒兮兮的外觀被陽光一照，顏色竟變得像有點像夕陽。真不可思議，明明以前他都沒心思去留意這些。

「漢克，你看。」康納叼了一坨草放到他眼皮子下。  
「來這已經多久了，又不是沒看過草，這麼興奮？」  
「這不一樣。」康納說，「這些草上頭有像雪一樣的顏色，然後那一些有我沒看過的顏色……」

漢克很睏，但他還是專心地聽康納分享他的戰利品。  
最後，皇帝企鵝叼出其中一株植物，上頭開著和翅膀上的藍色綁帶一樣顏色的小花。「這個的顏色和我翅膀上的東西一樣，我在一座比藍鯨還大的空間裡面找到的。」

「很好看，我很喜歡。」  
他們在海港消磨了另一個夏季。

 

4.太陽

有時康納喜歡什麼事情都不做，就蹲在岸上等太陽升起來，然後傍晚時再等太陽落下去。這裡太陽移動的方式和老家很不一樣。在老家，運氣好一點沒有下雪時，能在入冬和入夏時看到幾次日出和日落，不過也只是太陽在地平線上升升降降，很快地太陽就會升不起來或降不下去。

這一天他們在岸上過夜，漢克睡得很沉，轟隆轟隆在打呼。儘管打呼聲很吵，康納還是喜歡靠在漢克身上小憩，在只有星光的黑夜，象鼻海豹身邊既溫暖又安全，只要漢克不睡到一半突然翻身就好。

其實企鵝不太需要睡眠，康納以前要嘛站著閉目養神、不然就是邊游泳邊打盹。跟漢克生活久了，不知不覺他也染上海豹在陸地上睡覺的習慣。趴著睡很舒服，而草地或沙地又夠暖和，可以趴著整晚不用起來，但康納還是最喜歡倚著漢克打瞌睡。

今天漢克在破曉時醒來，平常他都睡到天亮。象鼻海豹打了個大哈欠，發現皇帝企鵝已經醒了，背對著漢克望向發白了的海平線。

「早安，漢克。」康納發現漢克醒了，「你今天真早起。」  
「不知道，總之就是醒了。」漢克往康納的方向看過去，「你在看啥？」  
「我在看太陽升起來。」  
「哈，那有啥好看的─好吧其實我沒怎麼注意看過。」  
「太陽升起來的時候，天空和海的顏色很漂亮─漢克你看，太陽出來了。」

光線破開壓在海上的雲層，從海平線開始染紅天空和海面，白茫茫的大太陽緩緩地浮出水面，然後升了上去。康納背著光，整身羽毛被照得閃閃發亮。整個世界變得很安靜，只有海浪聲，還有康納。  
「好吧，其實挺不錯的。」  
「你也喜歡嗎？太好了。明天早上要再跟我再看一次嗎？」  
「噢不，算我求你，別折騰我這把老骨頭了。」  
康納轉頭，發現漢克翻了身又睡過去了。

 

5.深海

來到漢克的故鄉已經過了三個夏天。雖然這邊的一切，都和故鄉很不一樣，但康納仍然覺得，在漢克的身邊，每一天都過得很開心。

最近，天氣開始變化，連在夏天都很珍貴的陽光又被層層烏雲遮蔽，從山上刮下來的風已經有涼意，康納知道短暫的夏天又要結束了，再過一陣子差不多該陪漢克回海裡過冬。

但康納察覺到，最近漢克待在海裡的時間有越來越短的跡象，而留在岸上休息的時間變長了，有時一睡就是一整天。「我只是很睏，別瞎操心。」每次康納問漢克，漢克總是這麼回答。

秋天很快就過去了，海灣已經開始結冰。漢克已經差不多兩個星期沒下水，意味著老海豹這兩周完全沒有進食。

「漢克，你還好嗎？肚子會餓嗎？」康納憂心忡忡地問，當他發現漢克沒再出海後便守在老海豹身旁。對整個冬季不用進食的皇帝企鵝來說，兩個星期不算什麼。  
「我說了，我最近有點累，懶得出海，就這樣。兩星期不吃飯又死不了，我以前為了管海灘，動輒兩個月不吃不喝，不都活得好好的。」

即使漢克不說，康納心裡也大概有了底。就算漢克兇他要趕他去吃飯，康納堅決不從，硬是蹲在漢克面前和他大眼瞪小眼。漸漸地，漢克也懶得吼，又或者是、已經沒有太多力氣吼了。

山頭的雪線越來越低，沿著山谷蔓延到海灣，與海上的浮冰會合，所有的顏色都消失了，綠意被蓋死在雪下，世界又變回一片雪白。漢克以肉眼可見的速度瘦下去，康納貼在漢克身上，想幫漢克取暖，卻做不到。老海豹睡著了，連鼻息都很安靜，雪花在象鼻海豹的身上堆起一座小山，已經完全白了的鬍子結滿霜，像海灣旁鋪滿雪的斷崖、像家鄉被雪覆蓋的岩岸。他又想起了故鄉，可是漢克也是他的家。

有一天。  
「陪我游泳吧，康納。」象鼻海豹從昏睡中醒來，艱困地撐起龐大的身體，準備往海裡移動。他的鰭肢已經沒有太多力氣了。  
「漢克，你不能─你的身體……」  
「康納。」漢克看著康納，那雙總是耷拉的眼睛現在閃著銳利的光。

康納陪著漢克一起回到海裡，他們朝熟悉的深海游去。強勁的海流讓漢克有點難招架，海豹隨著水流漂動，企鵝一直跟在他身邊，試圖幫漢克恢復平衡。他們來到海水靜止的地方，陽光穿透不到這裡，沒有光、沒有聲音，世界安靜了下來，只有一頭上了年紀的海豹和陪著他的皇帝企鵝。

「康納，謝謝你。」  
「謝謝你願意陪我到這裡。」可惜也只能到這裡。「真希望我能早點預見你這隻笨企鵝，天天給你吵，這樣我就不會浪費時間一直睡大頭覺了。」

「謝謝你帶我來你的故鄉，一切都很不一樣。在這裡、在你身邊，我每一天都過得很開心。」  
「謝謝你，漢克。」

「我會想你的，康納。」  
「我也會的，漢克。」

謝謝你讓我知道，這個世界是如此美好。  
謝謝你愛我。

「康納。」  
「什麼事？」  
「你答應過我的事。」  
「康納，你答應過我的。」  
「……我會的。」  
皇帝企鵝蹭著他最愛的海豹的大鼻子，老海豹舒服地閉上眼。

然後，康納注視著漢克緩緩地、緩緩地下沉，龐大的身體越來越小，最後消失在不見底的深海，一串氣泡浮上來，拂過康納的鳥喙。

那年的冬天特別嚴寒，當第二年春天來臨時，南喬治亞唯一一隻皇帝企鵝已經永遠地離開，從此再也沒有回來。


	2. 南極洲

1.夏天

奈恩碰上了點麻煩。

「這啥？」蓋文正在用嘴梳洗，卻從身上叼出一搓羽毛，「媽的，不是才剛換完毛……等一下，這不是你的鳥毛嗎！？灑得我滿身都是！噁！」  
奈恩沒搭理鬼叫的蓋文，他現在沒心情跟笨企鵝吵架。

幾天後，奈恩前陣子換上一身烏光水滑的新羽毛不僅又炸開來，甚至開始脫落，要掉不掉的羽毛七橫八豎插了滿身。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝哈哈哈哈哈哈───」  
「蓋文，你的笑聲很沒品。」  
「你看看你頭頂那搓毛，太潮了都潮出水了，絕對會成為今夏最流行的男神款哈哈哈哈哈─你的屁股離我遠一點！」

又過了幾天，蓋文再怎麼恥笑奈恩，奈恩都不再搭理，只是靜靜地站在原地閉目養神，蓋文才發現不對勁。  
「欸，你該不會是真的又換毛了吧？不才剛換過？」  
「我……不清楚。」奈恩睜開一眼睛看了蓋文。

換羽在概念上和生理期有一定的共性，周期性、導致生理不適、令人情緒焦慮。誰渾身發癢又三個星期沒吃沒喝啤氣會好？

通常到了換羽季，頭幾天他們會趁還有體力和心情的時候忙著互相傷害。尤其是蓋文，就算自己全身卡滿舊毛癢得受不了，他也不放過任何能恥笑奈恩的機會，畢竟男神連走路跌倒都帥，換羽大概是奈恩為數不多看上去不那麼帥的時刻─他第一次發現奈恩也會換羽時，下巴掉得像是看到深海大魷魚。─  
「我是一般的雄性，想當然爾會換羽。」  
「……不，我只是、原來帥哥也會掉毛。」

而奈恩的狀況不光只是突發性換羽，蓋文還發現─  
「靠，你肚皮怎麼少了一小塊毛？」  
奈恩把頭往下折，看見腹部下方少了一小塊羽毛，甚至隱隱約約可以看到底下的皮膚。  
「該不會你禿了！？怎麼搞的！？你是生病還是吃壞肚子？」現在換蓋文嚇得不輕了。繼發現奈恩會換毛後，蓋文的小世界再次崩塌：原來企鵝還會禿。  
「冷靜點，蓋文。」奈恩靜靜地說，「最近我確實不太舒服。我猜測，生理上我可能還不適應夏天在陸上生活，導致身體出了狀況，應該過一陣子就沒事了。」

哪怕是為了男朋友離鄉背井、顛倒生活作息，造成生理時鐘紊亂。這就是生活，一點都不浪漫。

 

2.極光

蓋文覺得自己是全天下最體貼的阿德利企鵝，幫老婆蓋窩太爛大街了，不會有第二隻阿德利企鵝像他一樣準備在陸上過冬。  
「不可能的。」可是奈恩居然潑他冷水。  
「瞧不起我？是你自己說過你們公的都在冬天孵蛋！」蓋文暴躁起來，「我難得好心你居然還嫌？好心沒好報，活該你每年掉毛變光屁股！」  
「你不可能單獨撐過冬天的暴風雪，我也不行。我族雄性必須聚在一起取暖，才能順利渡過整個冬季。我們還是得回海裡過冬。」  
「哼，掉毛的是你，高興就好。」蓋文扭過去，硬是把屁股對著奈恩不肯轉過來。奈恩擠了過去，輕輕壓在蓋文身上，把小他不止一圈的阿德利企鵝整個籠住，「謝謝你，蓋文。」

或許慢慢調整生理時鐘是個不錯的主意。在蓋文死纏爛打的堅持下，他們決定今年入冬前再回海裡。很快地，天色越來越暗，太陽又回到海平線上下，連海邊的風雪都開始大了起來。

「你還好嗎？」奈恩低頭看著蹲在他跟前一動也不動的蓋文問，「別逞強，受不了的話我們可以回海裡。」還好皇帝企鵝夠大隻，幫阿德利企鵝擋風綽綽有餘。  
「哈……哈哈哈，別小看我！老子又不是沒碰過暴風雪！你不知道早春的落山風比這冷多了嗎？這點風算個屁？」  
「冷的話，我的育兒袋可以借你，很暖和。」  
「靠！別想叫我躲你跨下！休想─！哈──啾！」

還好風雪來得快也去得快，在蓋文被雪埋起來之前，天已經放晴了，而太陽又落到地平線下。似乎剛剛那場雪把雲都下光了，今晚夜色特別清晰，天空都被星星照亮，這大概是入冬前最晴朗的一個晚上。

一道光緩緩地浮現，從天邊舞出來，緩緩佈滿整個夜空，在漫天星光下扭動著發出各色的光。但很快地，彩色的光消失了。

蓋文看呆了。  
「那是啥？」  
「極光。太陽下去後，沒下雪時常常看到。有時會持續很長一段時間。」  
「見鬼了，我居然從來沒看過……」  
「太陽出來的話就看不到了。現在太陽還沒完全下去，太亮了，極光很快就會不見。」  
「真掃興。」蓋文開始抖掉一身的雪，「就那一下下哪夠看。」

「……小時候，父親告訴我，極光在沒有太陽的日子裡為我族帶來光明，守護在暴風雪中過冬的雄性們。孵蛋的雄性會祈禱孩子和自己能熬過漫長的冬季。」

雛鳥時期的記憶已像浮冰支離破碎─育兒袋、父母的體溫和低鳴、暴風雪、光、請保護我們的孩子、請保護我們、喪子的哀鳴被吹散到風中、同伴的屍體像坨髒雪塊─。康納說，他記得父親也會向極光祈禱。

「不過我一直認為光就只是光，就像太陽一樣，沒有特別的含義。」奈恩說，「當然，極光很漂亮。」  
「去你的，一定得這麼掃興嗎？倒是你們大塊頭居然會信這個？向光許願？太好玩了。我們討不到老婆也不會向石頭許願。」  
「那你應該跟石頭許個願。」  
「操你。」蓋文開始攻擊奈恩的肚皮。

「欸，你帶我去看極光好不好，我要看加長版。」  
「不可能。我說過冬天太冷了，你會受不了。」  
「小氣鬼。」

 

3.考察站

奈恩和蓋文已經習慣了兩腳怪夏天時在他們面前來來去去的生活。兩腳怪大概是全世界最無聊的生物，沒看過他們吃飯或睡覺，有幾隻兩腳怪甚至一天到晚對他們指指點點。有一次蓋文突然火了，對著兩腳怪亂叫，被奈恩按在地上摩擦。

「放開我！」  
「別鬧，這裡只有我們，沒有其他同伴，別惹事。」  
「我不管！」蓋文嗄嗄叫，「每天拿著怪東西亂瞄我們，煩死了！我要咬他們屁股！」  
「不行，你也咬不到。」  
兩腳怪不知道為什麼看起來很興奮。

就和往常一樣，他們在海裡待了幾天，吃飽準備回到海灣。蓋文喜歡在游泳時挑戰奈恩，比誰抓到最多魷魚、比誰游比較快，奈恩每次都叫他專心點，免得到最後變成比誰先被海豹或虎鯨吃掉。今天比誰先游回海灣，奈恩沒打算理他。蓋文一路衝刺，很快地便從奈恩的視線中消失。

快游回海灣時，奈恩發現海面不太對勁，水色變得很混濁，像是被什麼物體罩住，陽光根本透不進來。他趕緊繞路，卻發現整片海面似乎都出了問題，也沒看見蓋文的蹤影。

「蓋文？」奈恩一邊試著避開有問題的海水，一邊尋找蓋文的蹤跡。混濁物擴散得越來越開，甚至連皇帝企鵝都發覺自己游起來越發吃力。不得已，他找到一處靠近岸邊、且還透得了光的海面衝上去。

某種黏稠的黑色物質糊住奈恩的羽毛，觸感既噁心又窒息。他掙扎著爬上岸，還好他登陸的那片岩岸還很乾淨。放眼望去，一架常常載著兩腿怪來來去去的巨無霸撞上不遠處的冰山，紅黑色的液體從巨無霸的底部流出，在陽光下散發髒兮兮的油光。

「蓋文！」奈恩不管自己渾身黏膩，急忙往被汙染的海灣跑去，那些黑油油的髒東西害他一直打滑跌倒。突然，一隻兩腳怪從後頭抱住奈恩，皇帝企鵝死命掙扎，還是被塞進一個狹小的箱子裡，被兩腳怪帶走。

奈恩再被放出來時，和其他企鵝一起關在一個圍起來的空間，大部分是阿德利企鵝，和他一樣髒兮兮的，每隻都抖瑟瑟地杵在原地不動，看起來都嚇壞了。透過柵欄，可以看到忙進忙出的兩腳怪在對彼此大叫。  
「 _受災區還有生命跡象的海洋生物已經在清潔了！快快快！_ 」  
「 _你關在柵欄裡的那些呢？_ 」  
「 _擴散區災情還沒那麼嚴重，那些企鵝狀況相對穩定，優先級別靠後。_ 」  
「 _幹，那麼大座冰山居然還撞得上去！這破冰船怎麼開的？_ 」

這是奈恩第一次進到考察站。

沒過多久，馬上有兩腿怪打開柵欄，把一隻隻企鵝帶走，接著是奈恩，他被牽到隔壁的房間，裡頭都是兩腳怪和髒掉的企鵝。然後他看見蓋文，糊得滿身是黑，顯然已經失去意識，正被一隻兩腳怪抓住，用帶有泡泡的水不停地沖洗。「蓋文！」奈恩大叫，想要衝過去，卻被兩腿怪按住。他被塞到一個裝滿泡泡水的大桶子裡，掙扎的過程中還喝到一點，又有兩隻兩腿怪過來，一隻壓制住他，另一隻手上握著一塊大海綿，開始搓他的羽毛。奈恩認出來是常常跑來觀察他和蓋文的其中一隻兩腳怪。

奈恩被從頭到腳洗了好幾輪後，總算把髒汙洗乾淨。皇帝企鵝被安置到另一個房間，角落有個臨時搭建出來的小隔間。蓋文終於被洗乾淨後，被送到同個房間，先是被兩腳怪檢查了一遍，然後兩腳怪把他放進一個墊滿毛巾的透明箱子裡，是奈恩看的到的距離，然而阿德利企鵝還是沒醒來。

接下來，每天都有企鵝或其他生物被送進來清洗，有些動物清洗乾淨後，會被放進跟蓋文一樣的箱子裡，他們在裏頭昏迷不醒。其中有些醒來後被帶走，有些再也沒醒來過，被兩腳怪裝進白色的袋子裡運走

奈恩每天都很害怕，怕哪天被裝進袋子裡帶走的是蓋文。

幸好，蓋文最後醒了過來。等他們終於被兩腳怪放出來時，夏天差不多快過完了。

 

4.入冬

蓋文依然很吵又很煩，但很明顯地，他的身體狀況不太好。

「媽的！」蓋文下水後沒多久就掙扎著浮出海面，在水面撲騰撲騰地拍著翅膀，「好冷！」奈恩手忙腳亂地想把蓋文叼回岸上。  
「我堂堂一隻企鵝、居然─會溺水……」蓋文肚皮朝上，躺在石頭上懷疑自己的鵝生。  
「或許再等個幾天？等身體狀況好點再試試？」

但怕冷的狀況並沒有改善，蓋文現在在海裡沒辦法待上太久，且上岸後會冷得全身發抖。除此之外，食慾還變得很差。可是天氣已經轉涼，現在別說吃不吃得飽，連能不能待在海裡過冬都成了問題。奈恩現在隨時守在蓋文身邊，幫蓋文擋從陸上刮來的冷風。

「滾開！」蓋文對不停逼近的奈恩大吼。  
「你在發抖。」奈恩試著心平氣和地跟蓋文溝通，儘管他越來越失去耐性。  
「老子就算凍死，也絕對不要進育兒袋！休想！」  
「不要任性了，這樣下去你真的會凍死。」  
「操！到底任性的是誰？」阿德利企鵝氣得大叫，「認清現實吧！我現在連游泳都有問題，你說我這樣要怎麼過冬？」  
「我們可以再想辦法，但首先你要先保暖。」然而奈恩其實也無法可想。除了皇帝企鵝，所有企鵝都在海裡過冬，沒有企鵝能單獨撐過冬天的暴風雪，蓋文現在的身體狀況更不可能。

他們每天吵架，蓋文氣奈恩氣得半死，覺得奈恩簡直不可理喻；奈恩也差不多，覺得蓋文的臭脾氣比石頭還硬。

「奈恩。」有天，蓋文叫了皇帝企鵝的名字，他看起來很疲倦，「我已經懶得跟你吵了，算我求你，別管我了。我生病了，不可能撐過這個冬天。拜託你趕快滾，別浪費力氣了。」  
「我們可以躲在兩腳怪住的地方過冬，那裏看起來很堅固，應該擋得住暴風雪。我可以幫你抓魚。」  
「……你不滾，我走，總行吧？」  
皇帝企鵝壓制住轉身就跑的阿德利企鵝，奈恩不理會蓋文嘶聲力竭的叫罵，死死地把蓋文壓在自己的身下。

太陽開始退回地平線下，冬天快來了。

蓋文每天都想逃跑，奈恩就用體重壓制、用嘴巴叼住，蓋文一開始還會反擊，張嘴咬奈恩的屁股或死命地啄。漸漸地，蓋文的反抗越來越無力，奈恩連拖帶拉地把阿德利企鵝移到考察站，將蓋文安置在一個吹不太到風的角落，成天守著，防止他亂跑。

從考察站放出來後，奈恩一直沒機會好好吃飯，以他現在的狀況要過冬也是凶多吉少。他只能趁蓋文昏睡的空檔，趕快回海裡吃點東西果腹。

有一天奈恩回來，發現蓋文不見了。

 

5.群山

剛下過雪，企鵝的腳印在鬆軟的雪地上還算明顯。奈恩追著腳印，他不知道蓋文離開多久，天況看上去很糟，希望能在暴風雪來臨前把蓋文追回來，以蓋文現在的狀況，別說暴風雪，一場雪都有可能把他凍死。

奈恩決定，找到蓋文的第一件事，要把他坐在屁股下面，還要磨擦幾下。

腳印一路延伸到漫無邊際的冰原，天色越來越暗，除了星光勾出遠處山脈的輪廓，很難看見其他東西，尤其目標是嬌小的阿德利企鵝。

他想起蓋文說過想看極光。

暴風雪很快就要來了，皇帝企鵝一直朝遠山的方向走去，落下的雪蓋住所剩無幾的痕跡。奈恩不知道自己走了多久，大雪遮蔽了他的視線，皇帝企鵝的叫聲在冰原上迴盪，很快被風颳散。  


請保護我們、請保護蓋文。

在育兒袋裡、在托兒所、在同伴間抱團，斑斕的光在上方的天空舞動，他從沒許過願。此時，他卻向極光祈禱。

風雪中，彷彿有陣熟悉的叫聲回應了他的哀鳴。

 

 

 

 

 

 

.END


End file.
